Forgotten Memories
by Stillanoob
Summary: Tortured and Raped throughout her childhood Mileana escapes her dark past finally finding peace in the dreary town Docanto but what happens when a supposidly 'imaginary' flame shows up bringing with him forgotten feelings,memories she doesnt remeber having and Lost secrets?Will Mileana succumb to her dark flame? or will she live the life of peace she has longed for since childhood?


I dont know what it was that drew me there, maybe it was the silent whispers of the creaking forest or the seductive scent that had been teasing my nose for days warning tempting me with a powerful presence or maybe it was a faint unkown feeling of nostalgia that had been pulling me to this dreary town, whatever the reason i had finally decided to give in tonight the scent , the whispers, the feelings i never knew existed had been drawing me into a deep sleep and i needed i to end.

long fingers softly entangling their way throughout my hair,deep crystal eyes piercing through my body straight to my soul,cold passionate lips that lit fire to wherever they carresed and a dark seductive voice that trapped its target without warning leaving no room for restraint

i the warm feeling of being complete,and utter happiness had laced its way throughout my mind leaving a clear message [I was his and only his]then slowly and sweetly the long fingers found their way to my neck placing a collar then tightening their grip cutting off my breathing i flailed around despreatly until the life had been ripped from my mortal body leaving me limp and lifeless then the dark voice leaned in and whispered [Now we can be together,forever]

my eyes quickly fluttered open in alram scanning the room for the mysterious voice.. nothing sighing in relief i automatically rubbed where i had been strangled making sure it was just a dream nothing there either feeling stupid enough for thinking of the dream like it could have been real i mental scholded myself then pulled the linen sheets from over my sweating body God I really needed to save up for a fan i was begging to hate having to wash my pyjamas everytime i had one of those realistic nightmares i let out a soft yawn then trugged tiredly over to my desk plooping myself onto a foldable chair i had brought with me from 'that place'

i rumaged through my small cabinet after enough digging i pulled out my sketch pad opening it up to a clean page then as i did everymorning since the dreams started began to softly stroke at the page till it replicated those crystal eyes that haunted my dream after they had been filled in i added other features that had appeared in diffrent dreams like his long midnight black hair his well sculpted facial structure, those cold pale lips that held a sexy victory smirk in all of my dreams but now that he finally let me see his eyes i could finish my portrait of him

thinking back to my first dream of him it started out in emptiness nothing at all just the lonliness of the dark i had sat huddling into my own body heat fearing what little the dark had to offer since i was still in my childhood years back then i was scared shitless of the dark i squeezed my eyes closed tightly clasping my hands together praying to get out alive

"Dear god,Kami,buddah! i promise ill brush my teeth everynight and listen to stepfather when he asks for 'that' just send me one of your guardian angels even if its just for one night?" panting from loss of breath i let out helpless whimper and covered my ears silent whispers encircled my head

"You don't deserve guardian angels little whore"

"Yes thats right if its protection you want were here for you"

still breathing hard i slowly removed my sweaty palms from over my ears "Who are you?And would you really protect me?"even though i knew better than to talk to strangers my thoughts had been scrambled i had no idea where i was and it didnt help that i belived it was real

"...yes little human we would protect you but only if you give us something in return"

the whispers snickerd softly in a unison "Dont worry it wont hurt ...much" the whispers broke out into a maniacal laughter that sent cold chills down my spine, my body shook uncontralably with fear, quickly i placed my palms back over my ears unsucsessfully attempting to block out the voices

Then a dark husky voice spoke up hushing the unison of whipers_ "Human child is it true you seek protection?"_ the voice held a presence unlike the others almost as if it were next to me it made me look up and check just to make sure...still nothing "_well?"_ i blinked in suprise his voice was demanding holding real emotion unlike the others i had managed to stammer a reply

"U-Umm Yes i u-um well im lost and im claustrophobic"the voice seemed to pause

_"Would you like my help?"_ i blushed slightly and nodded furiously his dark voice let out a chuckle that i still remeber now,it still made me estatic and excited

_"Well then i'll be in your care young human,oh by the way you are not allowed to forget this name little one" _the voice seemed to move closer then it whisperd seductivly "Gin"


End file.
